What If
by Jayde Skies
Summary: A woman is sent back in time after an encounter with the speed force. Will she be able to change things before the past can repeat itself, or our we all doomed to our fate even if we wish to be different.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any right to any of the DC universe characters...blah...blah...blah you know the drill. Also this is completely unedited or reviewed, I just write what comes into my brain and post it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Year - sometime in the twenty fifth century

The pain that was all she could feel. It ripped through her with each breath she took and in turn it made each breath harder to take. This was the end, all the close calls throughout the years and all that time spent running had just prolonged the inevitable. Everyone she had ever loved was dead, her parents, her grandparents; this was the end.

The ropes that tied her wrists together were tight, so tight that with every small movement she could feel her skin break more; the blood left a warm trail down her arms. It was hard to not move, as she dangled from the ceiling, her feet bare and bloody hung just above the concrete floor of the building she was held in.

She wanted to open her eyes, but even the thought of the action used up what little energy she had left. She wished they would just kill her already, she had been beaten and broken and had no more to offer them. Although at this point in time there was no information left to give. They had already killed or captured everyone associated with the Justice League. She was one of the unfortunate ones that was captured instead of killed.

Her neck was stiff and she could feel the metal of the collar they had put on her pushing into her skin but her head weighed to much to lift with what little strength she had left. She had lost track of the days ages ago, but she could tell from the lack of explosions and screams from the city that surrounded her that most of the population had either died or surrendered. The attacks from the Suicide Squad and their allies.

It was hard to believe that only a month ago everything had been quiet and peaceful in Central City. She had just been accepted into the Justice League, and could have not been more excited to take the chair that her grandfather had once sat in, and his father before that.. Now, everything had changed.

Suddenly there was a presence in front of her. She heard no steps but she did feel the gust of air brush past her to indicate someone had entered the room. "Well, well, well still just hanging around I see." A male's voice spoke, although it was distorted slightly, she knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Professor Zoom." She said simply, making no move to look up at him.

"Black Sparrow, or would you prefer Jade Queen." The voice spoke back and then Jade felt his suited hand take her chin and lift her head up straight. Weakly Jade let her eyes flutter open and as she regained focus she began to make out the man standing in front of her. His hood was down, and Jade could see the resemblance to the man she had read about, even with his gray hair and aged face she would always recognize him; the man that she read about, the man that killed the Flash.

"Why don't you just give in? Why do you fight it?" Eobard Thawne stared at Jade hard. "Death, would be so peaceful." Jade let her eyes close and Eobard removed his hand from her chin, effectively causing Jade's head to fall towards her chest.

Jade then heard the sound of Eobard walking away from her and knew this might be her last chance to ask. "Why?" Whispered Jade, her voice sounding hoarse. She heard Eobard stop walking, but he did not answer her so she asked again. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Eobard answered her with a question. He began to walk back towards her and stop himself only inches from her.

Jade used every bit of strength she could muster and lifter her head back up. "Why did you kill us? Why did you destroy everything?

"Because all you heroes parade around claiming to save the world. But you're not heroes, you're a pest, a rodent. Only saving who you believe is worth saving. You all act as judge, jury, and executioner. That you, and you alone are the sole embodiment of all that is good in the world. It's time there was a world without superheroes. It's time for a world where you don't decide who should live and who should die." Eobard then raised his hand, bringing his fingers to rest just above the skin of Jade's chest.

Jade kept her head up, even though every muscle in her body told her to just give up, and let go. "I am sorry." Said Jade as she looked Eobard in the eye. "I am sorry, that he failed you." Jade felt the wetness traveling down her cheeks before she even realized she had begun to cry. Watching Eobard, Jade noticed his face soften slightly.

"I too am sorry, that it had to come down to this. You may choose to not believe me but it pains me to see you like this. If there is one kind thing I can do for you today it will be to make it painless." He spoke softly and then closed to distance between his hand and her skin. Vibrating his appendage he tore through her, but as his hand entered the two of them were engulfed by red lightning. Jade felt her body being zapped by the electricity as it tore through her. She watched as the world around her flashed brighter and brighter with each second that passed till she could no longer stand it and had to squeeze her eyes shut.

As quick as it had begun however, it ended. Jade felt cold, and she felt as though she was floating. She knew her arms and legs were there, but it seemed as though there was no way to move them. She then began to wonder, if this was it; if this was death.

Then suddenly she felt as though she was suffocating and her ears rang as if someone had set off a bomb right next to her. Quickly she told herself to breath in and her mouth opened and a rush of air entered her body. She then forced her eyes open, and she was blinded by the sudden light. She blinked a few times as she tried to focus on the blurs that surrounded her, and as everything came into focus she found there were people above her. That's when she realized the coldness she felt throughout her body was from her laying on the floor.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Came a woman's voice through the ringing. Jade squeezed her eyes closed, holding the muscles tight in a vain attempt to block out the light as she focused on voice. "Can you hear me?"

Jade opened her eyes back up slowly and attempted to pick out which blur was speaking with her. As she moved her gaze to the right she saw the silhouette of someone with long hair. Jade then made to nod her head slightly to answer the woman's question.

"Okay good. My name is Caitlin, and you're appear to be seriously injured, can you squeeze my hand?" Jade wanted to respond but instead was forced to closed her eyes again as the ringing got louder. Then slowly she began to feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harrison Wells looked at the woman who lay on the bed that had once housed Barry. He saw the lightning that had brought her here, into the middle of the lab while they had all been going about their normal day. That lightning, that was the speed force, he would have recognized it anywhere. She was obviously not a speedster however, seeing as how she was not healing at an accelerated rate. For some reason the speedforce brought this woman here from the future, the clothes she had arrived in were familiar twenty fifth century superhuman attire. Of that he was sure. She looked oddly familiar to him but, he did not recognize her. His thoughts were broken however as Caitlin entered the room

Caitlin's shoes clicked on the tile flooring as she made her way into the lab. She looked up from the tablet she had in her hands to where Doctor Wells sat in his chair looking down at the woman. When Caitlin came to a stop next to the bed she looked back down towards her tablet. "I couldn't find a DNA match for her, I did however contact Felicity for some help and she found a strange resemblance to a blood sample she had on file for Oliver Queen. Looks like they might be distant relatives."

Harrison had to keep the smirk from his face as his memories clicked into place. She looked familiar because he had met her before. He had met her, right before he had traveled back to kill Barry. She must have only been eight or nine at the time, she was in the Flash museum, sitting on a bench staring up at the version of Barry's suit. He had moved to sit next to her on the bench and he too stared at the suit.

"One day I'm going to be a hero." She had spoke turning to look at him.

"Hero's aren't as great as they appear to be." He replied casually, turning to look down at her as well.

She appeared to be shocked by his words. "But you're a hero." She said simply, as if she was saying something as simple as the sky is blue, and the grass is green.

"I'm no hero." He responded, tilting his head as he looked down at the girl.

"It's okay I'll keep your secret. I'm Jade Queen by the way." She said with a large smile and then she turned to look back at the suit.

"What secret?" Eobard questioned as he continued to stare down at her, now taking the time to examine her long dark brown hair and her green eyes.

"That you have powers." She turned to look back at him. "It's okay I have them too, watch." She then extended her hand out towards where a gentleman had just placed a silver briefcase on the floor. Eobard watched as the young girl moved the case over slightly as the man bent back down to pick it up, finding it not in the same spot it had been in before.

Eobard then continued to watch the man as he looked around the large room and then reach into his jacket pulling a small object out of his pocket. As Eobard got a better look at it he realized that it was a detonator. Quickly he moved and grabbed the girl and in a flash they were outside of the building and half a block away when the building blew. That was not the last time he ran into her, As she trained to join the Justice League they had many other encounters.

"Doctor Wells?" Caitlin's voice brought him out of his memory.

"Sorry, my mind wondered off." Harrison spoke as he moved his chair around the bed and towards the entrance to the room. "Do let me know when she wakes up."

Caitlin just nodded her head in response and looked back down at the woman in the bed. She wore what looked to be a super suit. It was tight fitting and leather, but it was simple like Barry's. It looked like it was only their to conceal her identity but didn't appear to house any weapons. Just plain black leggings and a black corset type top, her outfit reminded Caitlin of the Black Canaries. The only strange thing was the large silver collar that was around her neck, Caitlin reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Cisco spoke as he entered the room. Caitlin slowly pulled her hand away and turned to look at her colleague. "It's emitting some kind of frequency. It doesn't appear harmful, but we don't know what its doing to her ye…"

Jade groaned from her spot on the bed interrupting the pair. Caitlin and Cisco moved closer to her and watched as her eyes fluttered open, as soon as she noticed Caitlin and Cisco beside her she panicked and attempted to move but found her body protesting.

"It's okay, we are trying to help you." Caitlin spoke quickly as she looked down at the woman. "You were badly injured when you just appeared in our lab. Please, we mean you no harm."

Jade stopped trying to get her body to move and looked at Caitlin. Opening her mouth to speak Jade found her throat dry and no sound wanted to come out. "We can talk later." Caitlin spoke with a smile. "Right now, you need to rest."

Nodding her head in response Jade settled back into the bed and closed her eyes, and let the sleep overtake her. "I'll go tell Doctor Wells that she woke up, and seems to be doing okay." Caitlin said this as she moved to the doorway, she looked back at Cisco for a quick second and then left the room.

"Now, lets see if I can't figure out what this thing is." Cisco spoke to himself as picked up a laptop and moved to sit in one of the chairs along the wall. He began typing away as he looked at the readings that the collar was emitting. It appeared as though it was doing something to her brain chemistry, but Cisco just could not seem to figure out what.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep and he had been awoke but the sound of Jade's groans. Cisco stood from his chair and set his computer down upon the seat. Slowly he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to Jade to see her sitting up slightly and clawing at the collar around her neck.

"Can you please get this thing off of me?" Jade questioned as she turned to look at Cisco. She had heard when he stood figuring her groans of frustration must have awoken him.

Cisco approached her slowly and had just begun to bend over to look at the collar when he heard Doctor Wells's voice behind him. "Cisco I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just then Cisco was zapped by a small electric shock emitted from the collar. As Cisco pulled back to look at Jade he found her frozen still staring straight ahead at Doctor Wells.

"How?" Jade questioned as she sat staring, unblinking at the man sat before her in a wheelchair.

"Cisco, may our guest and I have a private word?" Cisco did not respond and instead just moved to head out of the room, but Jade shot her hand out and grabbed him before he could get far.

"No!" Jade spoke as she looked at Cisco. "Don't leave me with him, please."

"I assure you, I will not harm you. I just want to have a word with you before we remove that collar from around your neck. I am sure you would like to be able to use your powers again." At his words Jade released Cisco's arm, and when the young man looked to Jade to make sure it was alright that he left she just nodded to him.

Once Cisco was out of the room Doctor Wells shut the door and moved his chair around the bed, coming to a stop next to her. "Eobard." Jade greeted him politely but he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Jade, It is good to see you again." Harrison spoke as he examined her. The last time he had seen her she in her late teens. She was older now, late twenties maybe, and her once long brown hair had been chopped off at her shoulders.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jade questioned as she looked the man sitting next to her over. "You're younger…" Jade paused and then looked around her to the machines along the wall and the wires that were stuck to her. "What year is it?"

"You my dear have stepped into the year twenty fifteen." Harrison watched Jade's eyes get large, and begin to get glassy. "The speed force brought you here, how I am not sure."

Jade sat herself up better against the headboard of the hospital bed and looked down at her hands as she pushed them together tightly. She traveled back in time, the speed force had brought her here, had it just been coincidence that she was brought back in time to the man that had just tried to kill her; to the man that had started the war that killed everyone she cared for.

"Jade, what happened right before you came here?" Harrison spoke as he moved slightly closer to where Jade sat on the bed, and he watched as she quickly looked up at him and he halted his movement do to the look in her eyes. She had looked over at him with such sadness and fear that he knew right away he was not going to like the answer.

"You were older. You were going to kill me, but something happened…" Jade trailed off not having been really sure herself as to what had happened.

"I get back." Harrison spoke flabbergasted. He does get back to his time, he finally makes it home.

"You were gone for so many years. Then I heard you were seen again, and that's when the war started." Jade let the tears roll down her cheeks, not caring that the man that had just tried to kill her was only a few feet away from her. "You're going to kill me now aren't you? You're going to finish the job your future self couldn't."

Harrison watched the tears as they rolled down Jade's cheeks and splashed onto the skin of her chest. He then turned to look out the glass doors to where Caitlin and Cisco stood next to each other watching Jade and himself. "Jade, today is not the day you die. But I can't exactly have you going around telling people about me. Here I go by Doctor Harrison Wells, and no one knows my true identity, and I need it to stay that way."

Jade just sat staring at Harrison, the tears rolling faster down her cheeks. "I won't say anything." She whispered with much fear. She didn't want to die, and she knew that while she had her collar on she would stand no chance against him and his powers. "This, it's your own design. It makes it so I cannot use my powers." Spoke Jade as she pointed towards the device around her throat.

"Perhaps we should leave it on for the time being." Harrison spoke with a slight smirk. Jade just lowered her head in defeat, there was no point in arguing; she was weak, and without her powers. "We will discuss this situation tonight, once my staff has gone. For now you will rest in here without interruption from the others."

Harrison then moved his chair and headed for the doors. Opening them with a push of a button he left the room and re-closed the doors once he was on the other side. Jade watched him leave and laid herself back down on the bed to rest. The best thing she could do now was to just rest, regain as much of her strength as she could and hope that she could find some way out of the mess.

Meanwhile Harrison sat looking at his two young scientists as they bombarded him with questions about their newest resident. "Shouldn't we be helping her?" Caitlin spoke as she stood on her tip toes, looking past Harrison and into the room that housed Jade.

"She will be fine, for now I think it best to leave her to rest. It appears as though that collar around her throat is negating her powers. Until we know more about her I think it would best to keep her in quarantine."

"You seemed to be talking to her as if you knew her." Cisco mentioned as he looked at his boss, trying to piece together what was going on. That's when Barry came rushing into the room.

"Guys, something crazy just happened." Barry spoke as he looked between everyone in the room, and judged by the looks on their faces that something else was also happening. "What's going on?"

Cisco just pointed towards the medical room and Barry looked around everyone to see a woman laying on the bed. Quickly Barry averted his gaze to Harrison. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jade, and she is resting. Now what is it that you wanted to tell us Barry?" Harrison spoke maneuvering his chair to look at the young man directly. Barry lowered his hood and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure where to start.

"I think I traveled back through time. The murder scene at the morgue, it was the same, it's all been the same." Said Barry as he looked down at his mentor.

Harrison's face stayed neutral as he took in what Barry had just told him. "How?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "Tomorrow, there is an attack on Iris. as well as the rest of

the coast. I had to run fast enough to build an air wall to stop the tidal wave that was coming. The next thing I knew I was seeing myself, running. That speed mirage wasn't a murage. It was me."

"This is amazing!" Cisco spoke as he moved to stand in front of Barry. "You can time travel."

"This is not amazing, this is anything but amazing." Harrison spoke as he moved his chair around the room and towards the large computer desk. "When you mess with time, it always has a way of messing back with you. Barry, you have to be careful, if you change to much…"

"I can stop the weather wizard from kidnapping Joe, I can stop him before he kills all those people. I can stop him before he hurts Captain Singh." Barry spoke quickly. This was it, he could change things, none of the things that happened just an hour ago would not need to happen.

"Barry yo…" Harrison was cut short however when Barry rushed out of the room.

"Should we go after him?" Questioned Caitlin as she looked at the aftermath of papers of Barry leaving. Harrison just nodded at the pair of scientists and they took the cue to follow after Barry. Once Harrison was sure the others had gone he locked down the facility, securing the building so that he would not have any uninvited guests.

Standing from his chair he slowly walked towards the door that separated himself from Jade. He stood there and looked through the window at the sleeping Jade, it would be so easy to just alleviate the problem that she posed.

Raising his hand Harrison opened the door to the room and then stepped inside. Approaching Jade slowly he took the time to now examine the cuts and bruises on her skin. He felt the remorse stirring inside him from the realization that he had most likely caused those injuries. Every time Jade and himself had crossed paths he was never able to bring himself to making that final blow, he had always just left her.

Maybe it had to do with the fact she had done the same to him. There were multiple occasions where Jade could have taken him in, locked him away. Yet she too it seemed could never bring herself to.

"If you are going to kill me just do it already." Whispered Jade, her eyes were still closed as she lay on her back on the bed. She was too scared to open her eyes, it was easier to accept her fate if she just hid herself away behind her eyelids. Jade could hear the sound of Harrison approaching her slowly, the heels of his shoes clicking lightly on the hard tiled flooring.

She felt the bed sink at her side indicating that he must have sat next to her, then she felt the warmth of his hand brushing against her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. Jade let her eyes fly open at his touch and found herself looking straight into Harrison's own eyes.

"Your hair, it's shorter." Harrison spoke plainly, as if they had been friends for years and it was the most normal thing in the world. Jade sat up and wove her fingers together in nervousness.

"After you disappeared, I…" Jade let her voice trail off as she remembered the day she cut it. She had been just walking down the street after finishing a shift at the hospital where she worked as a paramedic. All day she found herself pulling on her hair, pushing it around, attempting to keep it from driving her mental. She had had long hair all her life, and generally it lived its life in a high ponytail. However all at once it was a nuisance, it was getting tangled in things, and flying in her face when she needed it to stay put.

She had stumbled upon a small locally run hairdressers and decided today was the day she needed to hack it off. That today was the day she was going to change her life, she wasn't going to let her ghosts haunt her anymore. Jade remembered how sad the hairdresser had been when she had said she wanted to chop it all off. The woman spent a good ten minutes trying to talk her out of it, but that had only caused Jade to break down into tears and tell the woman the story of her last five months.

The woman and everyone else in the shop had been brought to tears by the end of her story and Jade too had found the tears just flowed from her without her even noticing anymore. After that the woman agreed to chop off her long locks and cut her hair at no charge. Jade was brought from her thoughts however when Harrison whipped a tear from her cheek. The memory that replayed in her mind bringing her to tears in the present.

"What happened to you?" Harrison asked her in a whisper.

Jade just stared into his blue eyes before speaking, "you broke me." She then began to sob. Everything that had happened in the future, in the past and in the present came crashing down on her in an instant. Squeezing her eyes shut she raised her hands to her face as her cries echoed throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harrison just watched her as she cried. What had he done to her he wondered, this woman sat next to him was not the woman he remembered. She was strong, full of love and life, now, now she just looked as though her world had ended. The last time he had seen her she had been full of fire and passion. They had fought, just the two of them; away from the other young justice leaguers.

He would never forget the night, the night before he left to travel back in time in an attempt to kill Barry. He had outrun the heros that had attempted to take him down that night, that was, except for Jade. It seemed she knew him almost better than he knew himself, she had been waiting for him to arrive at his makeshift hideout. The look on her face when he came to a stop inside the warehouse had been one of complete and utter joy for having pulled one over on him.

"Eobard, it's good to see you." Jade had said simply as she hopped off the table she had sat herself on and began to walk over to him. She was only a few years younger than she was now sitting in front of him battered and bruised. Which meant when he got back he must have arrived not to far in the future from when he had left.

She had approached him that night like they had been old friends and not enemies. The low heels of her boots clicking on the concrete floor with each step she took towards him. He remembered the way her hips had swayed back and forth, the tight leather of her pants hugging her curves and she had only her black corset for a top, she must have shed the bright yellow jacket she usually wore before coming tonight. He would have never had admitted it but something about the yellow accents to her outfit made him smile everytime he saw her. She wore her mask however, the bright yellow contrasting against her fair skin and dark hair.

He knew she would never had admitted it, but he knew it was there because of him. Because even though he was her enemy, she always tried to tell him that no villain would have saved her in that museum that day. That there was some good in him, he just needed to let go of his hate.

When he refused to going with her that night they had fought. Her powers evenly matched his speed, it also did not help that she knew him too well. That she always seemed to be one step ahead of him. After nearly an hour of going at one another however, he had finally gotten the upper hand on her however and had pinned her to the wall by her throat cutting off her air.

She had panicked and clawed at his hands unable to put together willpower to focus on trying to use her powers to free her. However when he saw her eyes begin to glaze and her arms begin to fall, he found himself unable to finish it, and quickly moved his hand away from her throat only to then place his hands around her to keep her upright as she quickly breathed in a deep breath and began to cough.

He kept her upright and she slowly regained her composure. Once she had steadied her breathing she had looked up at him, her eyes large and glassy from her coughing fit. He then realized how close she was to him, as he held her body against his own in an attempt to keep her upright. What happened next was still something he could not explain, he had pushed her back into the wall and kissed her.

When he pulled away he found her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted from the kiss she had returned. Then he watched as her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him while whispering his name.

That was all he needed to continue. It was a battle for dominance after that, with Eobard eventually winning out. He had left her that night, in his bed while he went back in time to kill Barry Allen.

Now here she was a shell of what she use to be, and his heart ached while he watched her cry. "What am I going to do with you?" Harrison whispered more to himself then to her. He then stood up from the side of the bed and made his way back towards the door.

"When you captured me, you knew I was keeping something from you." Jade spoke slowly as she fought back the tears that wanted to continue falling. Harrison turned to look back at her and found her staring at him. "I...I lost him…" Jade then began crying again and could not continue. Harrison however just lowered his head and left the room locking the door behind him as he left.

Harrison then made his way to his secret room and once safely locked away inside he made his way towards the far wall. "Gideon, show me the future."

"What would you like to see Professor?"

"Anything related to Jade Queen that you have access to." Harrison spoke as he removed his glasses and watched as the large screen in front of him filled with pictures and files. One that caught his attention was a hospital record. "Gideon, bring up the hospital record." Quickly the document blew up on the screen so he could read it. It was an ultrasound record, dated in the fifth month of pregnancy for a boy. Harrison looked up at the ceiling as he counted out the months from when he had left till the date on the document and halted when he realized his suspicion was true.

He then scanned the document again and read over the rest of the information provided. She had been complaining about abdominal pains and requested to be seen by a doctor. After the ultrasound however nothing was found to be out of the ordinary and she was discharged.

"Gideon, pull up anything that relates to this document." The screen flashed again and then stopped, Gideon had turned off the screen.

"Gideon?" Harrison spoke not pleased that his system had discontinued the search he had requested.

"Sorry Sir, but I don't think you wish to continue. Perhaps you should speak with Jade Queen directly for the information you seek, I have a feeling the information may upset you." Harrison knew right then that his program was protecting him from something, and instantly his mind knew the answer. The child that Jade bore did not survive, and it was his.

Harrison then ran a hand over his face and sighed. He had had a son, at least he was going to have a son. Then he thought about Jade, and what she must have gone through. It would have been so hard on her, he knew that she could never have told anyone who the father was. If they had known it was his, she would have been shunned.

He then left, heading back towards the medical room, and found Jade just sitting on the bed with her arms holding her legs to her chest. She was just staring at one of the machines along the wall, but he knew that she was thinking about something else. Slowly he walked over to her and entered the room, the sound of the door opening grabbing Jade's attention.

Jade turned to look at Harrison as he entered the room, and found that he looked like he had seen a ghost and she knew, knew that he somehow found out. Harrison stood a few feet away from her and just stared at her. Till finally she could not stand the pain in his eyes any longer and had to look else where.

"What happened to him?" Harrison asked simply as he continued to stare at her even though she refused to look at him.

"I miscarried…" She whispered to the floor. "Even with all the technology of our time, they couldn't give me an answer as to why. He was five and a half months."

Harrison raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck while closing his eyes in thought. When he opened his eyes Jade was looking at him again with her red and puffy eyes. "I thought you were dead…" She whispered and her voice brought a chill to Harrison's bones.

"I have been stuck here fifteen years, without enough power to get back." Harrison moved his hands and stuck them in the pockets of his pants. "You said I killed you?"

"You were different, when I saw you again; older, much older." Jade slowly began to remove the wires and tubes that were connected to her body and then she stood. With caution she moved one foot in front of the other until she was standing directly in front of Harrison. "You were so angry Eobard, you were different."

"Things change." He spoke simply. "Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Harrison then left the room and made his way out of the lab.

Jade watched him leave and then proceeded to lay back down on the bed and try and get some more sleep. Before she knew it however morning had come and she was sure that instead of sleep she had only been able to stare at the back of her eye lids.

The sound of the elevator doors opening got Jade out of bed, and when she looked out into the main area of the lab she found four people. Harrison, the two scientists from last night and a young man. As she examined him, she recognized his face from the pictures she had seen in the Flash museum. This was Barry Allen, the hero.

Jade lifted her hand up to rub her neck and instead met the cool steel of the collar she wore. She had almost forgotten that she still wore Eobard's creation around her neck. Moving towards the door Jade watched as the they talked, that was until noticed Jade standing, watching them.

"Who's she?" Barry asked not being quite sure what was going on.

"It's fine Barry." Harrison spoke with a slight wave of his hand. Barry nodded and pulled down the hood of his costume.

"Jade." Harrison spoke turning his chair and motioning for Jade to come over. He knew how much she had admired Barry when she was younger, and could only hope this would help to take her mind off of things.

Jade slowly walked out of the medical room and made her way to stand next to Harrison. "What's going on?" Barry questioned as he examined Jade in all her bruises, and cuts.

"Barry, this is Jade also known as the Black Sparrow. Jade this is Barry, the Flash." Harrison spoke as he motioned between the two of them. "Jade seems to have arrived here under unusual circumstances, and may be with us for some time."

"It's nice to meet you." Barry said with a smile as he stuck his hand out in front of her in greeting. Slowly she took his hand and gave it a slight shake without speaking, and then let go of his hand.

Her mind was reeling at what she had just heard, Eobard...Harrison had just told them that she would be with them for a while. She was sure he was going to lock her away and pretend she had left so no one would look for her. Looking down at Harrison she made to speak, but was not sure what she could ask to get the answer that she wanted without raising suspicion. So she settled for just starring down at him.

Harrison made eye contact with her trying to convey that she needed to stay quiet. Once he was sure she was not going to say anything he moved his chair to look at Cisco. "Cisco if you would be so kind as to assist me, I would like to try and remove the device from around Jade's neck."

Cisco's eyes lit up and he smiled at the chance to inspect the unusual looking hardware. Harrison then moved himself back towards the medical bay, with Cisco and Jade in tow. This left Barry and Caitlin by themselves, and Barry took the opportunity to question Caitlin about their newest resident.

"So what do we know about her?" Barry questioned as he watched Cisco help Jade onto the bed and lowered it so Doctor Wells would be able to reach the device as well, then he began tinker away at the collar around her neck. When Caitlin did not respond Barry turned to look at his friend.

Caitlin watched as Doctor Wells examined the device around Jade's neck, being delicate with her as to not cause more injury. She watched the way he gently took her hand in his when she received a shock from the collar as Cisco attempted to find a way to release it. "I think he knows her." Whispered Caitlin as she pulled her eyes away from the scene in front of her to look at Barry. "Cisco wanted me to keep Doctor Wells busy tomorrow, something about wanting to look into the night we had captured the Reverse Flash."

"Why keep Doctor Wells busy?" Barry asked not understanding what was going on.

"He thinks that Doctor Wells sabotaged the machine…" Caitlin let her voice trail as she turned to look back at the three people in the other room.

Barry watched as Doctor Wells turned to look at Caitlin and himself. It was almost as if he had heard what they had been talking about, but he knew that was impossible. "Joe, he thinks that there is something up with him as well. I mean he has only ever tried to help us right?"

Caitlin kept silent and just watched as Cisco fist pumped the air, obviously he had figured out how to remove the collar.

Cisco was ecstatic when he figured out how to disengage the mechanism on the collar, and once he held the two pieces in his hands he could not wait to start taking it apart. "I can't wait to take a look at this thing."

Harrison moved his chair to stand in front of the young man and held out a hand. "I think we should put this on the back burner for now. Let's deal with Barry's mess first and then we can look into this, device."

Sighing Cisco handed the collar over to Doctor Wells and proceeded to shove his hands in his pockets. "Fine."

Jade now free of the device rubbed her neck to work out the kincks, then all she could think about was trying out her powers. She made to move her hand out in front of her, but the look in Harrison's eyes told her now was not the time.

Harrison then left the room and headed towards Barry. "Might I have a word with you?" Barry only nodded in response and followed Harrison out of the room, leaving Caitlin to stand by herself, that was until Jade and Cisco joined her.

"So Jade, where are you from?" Caitlin asked with a smile.

"I'm um...from here actually." Replied Jade. She had to be careful not to give too much away. The issue with time travel always meant the littlest things could make the biggest impacts. "I've been out of town for a while however, so I'm a little out of the loop as to what's been happening in Central City." Jade reached up and unconsciously rubbed the spot on her neck where the collar had sat.

"So what's your power?" Cisco spoke while bouncing on the pads of his feet. He was so excited to have the opportunity to speak with another metahuman. Even though that collar around her neck looked like something from another time period, he knew exactly what it was designed for, it reminded him of a prototype he hand been working on. His prototype was designed to mess with the brain, it was designed to inhibit the part of the brain that controlled certain powers. It was all just incase they came across someone that could move mountains with a thought, or try and read their minds...totally theoretical.

Jade did not know what to say she knew that Harrison; Eobard would probably not want her shower her powers off. "I don't think Doctor Wells would want me using my powers."

"Do you, and Doctor Wells know each other." Caitlin questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We met, along time ago." Harrison spoke as he made his way back into the room, a very somber looking Barry trailing behind him. "You can show them if you like." Leaning back slightly in his chair Harrison watched as Cisco's eyes got wide with excitement.

Jade just nodded in response and raised her hand in the air, directing it towards a cup containing three pens that sat on one of the desks. With little effort on Jade's part she raised her hand in the air and the pens followed suit. Once they were free of their confines Jade pulled the pens towards herself and grasps them in her hand once they were close.

"You're a metahuman." Barry spoke slowly after having watched Jade flex her powers.

"The difference between Jade and yourself however is in the fact that Jade was born with her abilities."

"Wait, so there were metahumans before the particle accelerator explosion?" Questioned Barry as he ran a hand through his hair. How was this even possible, every metahuman they had encountered so far was a result of the explosion.

Jade was not sure how to explain this one, and thankfully she did not have to. "That is a story for another time perhaps. Now, don't some of you have somewhere to be right now?"

Barry ran a hand across his face. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late." Then he was gone, just a flash of red and a trail of papers were the only indication that Barry Allen had just been there.

Caitlin grabbed Cisco's arm and began to drag him towards the elevator. "Come on Cisco, lets go get your brother a birthday present." Then with that they were gone as well.

This left Jade and Harrison alone again. Jade moved towards the desk slowly and placed the pens back in the cup and then turned around to face Harrison. She leaned back with her palms on the top of the desk and her hips resting against the edge. "So what happens now? You can't kill me now, they'll suspect something." A beep echoed through the facility and then Harrison rose from his chair and looked at Jade.

"I don't plan to kill you. I plan to take you with me when I can finally leave this place." Sticking his hands in his pockets Harrison then began to pace back and forth. His brain playing out every scenario he could think of about how he could bring Jade with him, to the future.

Jade pushed herself off the desk and moved to stand a few feet away from Harrison. "I don't want to go back, not if that is the future I have to go back to. Eobard, you killed…"

Harrison stopped walking and turned to look at Jade, he quickly pointed a finger at her to silence her mid speech. "I don't want to know, if you tell me anything it could change the future."

"Maybe it needs to change. I know that if I change something here it will ripple into the future. But my life is a paradox now, if I go forward everything could be different...I would be different." Jade moved to take a step closer to Harrison. "You could be different."

"Still as naive as ever I see." Harrison spoke and in a flash rushed towards Jade. However Jade was quicker, she knew him to well and she could always anticipate his plans before he did. Sticking out her hand in front of her she brought him to a screeching halt, only inches away from herself.

Jade smiled as she watched him struggle against her physic hold. "And you are still as predictable as ever."

Smirking Harrison starred Jade in the eyes. "I may have learned a few new things." He then began to vibrate himself, slowly at first but just enough that it began to wear down the hold Jade's powers had on him, and then within seconds she was pinned back against the desk with Harrison hovering over top of her.

"Neat trick." Jade spoke with a smile as she looked up at him. "Learn anything else while you've been cooped up in this century?" She could feel Harrison's warm breath on her face. and the heat from his hands soaked through the skin on her forearms. It had been a long time since he had been this close to her, and it still gave her butterflies.

"Eobard, you killed all those people. You destroyed everything." Jade felt Harrison's hold on her arms loosen and she slowly pulled her arm from his grasp so she could raise her palm to his face. Gently she laid her hands against his cheek and looked him in the eyes, searching for something, anything that would let her know, he had not changed yet.

"It's Harrison here." He said simply but he did not pull away from her touch. They two of them then stood there in silence for what seemed like forever before the alarm signalling someone had entered the grounds. Before Jade could blink Harrison was back in his chair. Jade let go of the breath that she did not realize she had been holding.

Harrison tapped away at the computer attached to his chair and saw Barry flash through one of the cameras while dragging someone behind him. "Stay here." He ordered before heading off to see what Barry had done now.

Once Jade was alone she took a few seconds to regain her bearings and then proceeded to walk around the large lab. She really needed a shower, and to get out of her ruined outfit. Figuring it was time to explore Jade made her way out of the lab and began to head down the hallway. She glanced in each room she came across until she found an office type room. Entering it she found an en suite with a shower. There was also an armoire at one end of the room, and upon closer inspection Jade came to the conclusion that the office must belong to Harrison. There were men's dress clothes and work out clothing. Pulling out a white button down she held it up against herself and shrugged, the shirt would have to do until she could find something else to wear.

Taking the shirt with her Jade headed to the shower and forty minutes later emerged from the room clean, with damp hair and wearing Harrison's shirt as a dress. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and the bottom hem of the shirt just reached her knees. Thankfully for Jade, Harrison was a thin man so the shirt was not terribly big. Jade then made her way back towards the lab to find Harrison sitting there in his chair just staring out into space, obviously deep in thought. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Harrison turned his chair around to look at Jade. "You actually." He spoke while taking in the image of Jade wearing only his shirt. Her bare feet padded lightly on the floor as she approached him.

"Should I be worried or honored?" Jade questioned with a light laugh as she came to a stop in front of Harrison. Now that she had showered and was dressed in clean clothes she felt a lot more like herself. It helped too that a lot of her injuries were beginning to heal already, many of the bruises had already faded and the cuts had begun to close.

"You being here has already changed everything…" Harrison said this while staring hard at her. He had been thinking the whole time she had been gone about what he was going to do with her.

Jade crouched down in front of Harrison and placed her hands on his knees. She looked at him and then looked to the floor. "What if, what if I was suppose to come back?" When she looked back at him she was met with a look of confusion. "I mean the speed force brought me here…to you."

Harrison just sat there breathing in and out as he looked down at Jade. It could not be that the speed force brought her here for him, there was no reason. That at least was what he had thought till Jade had said those simple and short words, everyone in their life wants to hear.

"Eobard, I love you."


End file.
